Attack on the Empress
The Attack on the ''Empress'' was a sea battle that took place shortly before the Fourth Brethren Court between the Empress and the Flying Dutchman. Calypso Soon after their escape from the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], the Empress was off to the meeting of the Brethren Court at Shipwreck Cove. During the voyage, Sao Feng admitted to Elizabeth that upon first sight, he believed she might be Calypso, and her actions since then had only made him more certain. However, Elizabeth ignored his advances. Enticed, Feng forced himself upon Elizabeth, who bit his lip when he attempted to kiss her. Ambush and Tai Huang being taken hostage.]] In the middle of the night, the Flying Dutchman came upon the Empress and delivered a thunderous broadside to the ship. Sao Feng was mortally wounded in the first blast, and thus unable to rally his men to defend the ship. He turned command of the ship over to Elizabeth Swann, making her a Pirate Lord. Caught completely by surprise, the crew of the Empress was unable to counterattack, especially since their captain had just been incapacitated. Davy Jones and James Norrington boarded the Empress with crew members of the Dutchman and East India Trading Company Marines, swiftly overpowering the Empress' crew. Those not killed were rounded up. James Norrington boarding the Empress.]] Norrington was reunited with Swann, and ordered the ship towed and all but Swann to be taken to the brig, offering her his quarters. She declined on the grounds that she was to remain with her crew. It was then that Norrington learned that Governor Weatherby Swann had in fact been murdered by Lord Beckett and had not returned to England like he had been told. Escape of the Empress Crew Elizabeth Swann and her crew spent most of the night in the brig. It was there that Elizabeth met Bootstrap Bill Turner for the first time, who was slowly fusing with the ship. She also learned, from Bootstrap, about the choice that Will would have to make in order to rescued his father: Turner thus told her to warn his son not to rescue him. .]] James Norrington was now forced to choose between his loyalty to Beckett and his guilt over Elizabeth. He chose to rescue Elizabeth and her crew. He got most of them gone before being caught by Bootstrap. He told Elizabeth to get away and he would follow her. However, he was forced to shoot the ropes and destroy his chance of joining Elizabeth. He was then mortally wounded when he was stabbed by Bootstrap. Davy Jones came to Norrington and asked his signature, "Do you fear death?". However, Norrington was now adamant to die on Elizabeth's "side" so he stabbed Jones in the shoulder with his last breath. Mutiny on the ''Dutchman and his crew failed to take over the ship.]] Davy Jones and his crew, realizing the admiral was dead, decided to try to take back the Dutchman. Their retribution was swift. They subdued most of the Marines, with Davy Jones pacing towards the captains cabin, still admiring James Norrington's sword. However, when Jones arrived, he discovered that the Dead Man's Chest was still guarded by a dozen Marines aiming pistols at the entrance to the room, as well as Mullroy and Murtogg aiming swivel guns at it. Ian Mercer then declared himself in command of the Flying Dutchman. Grudgingly, Davy Jones left the cabin, back under control. Source *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' category:Battles